


Rampells capil·lars

by Patatatxan



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Ja paro amb les etiquetes, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Tòpics per totes bandes, el tòpic de l'habitació d'hotel amb un llit també, hahaha..., moriu entre el fluff, no sé que em passa amb les escenes de tocar cabells però sí, tinc un fetitxe estrany, és que la part 3 del joc té tant d'angst que jo volia fluff d'aquests dos i prou
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Patatatxan
Summary: Escena fluff entre el Yuki i el Momo. El Momo passa els dits entre els cabells del Yuki, res més.





	Rampells capil·lars

**Author's Note:**

> Si us agrada escoltar música mentre llegiu, això: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZ31pyTZdh0  
Em va sonar per casualitat mentre escrivia i, vull dir, és tal qual l'estat d'ànim del fic.  
Fins i tot hi ha una frase que resumeix el fic:  
"running my fingers through your hair  
It’s so sweet"  
Sí, profunditat màxima, ho sé.

Està dormint al seu costat, en el mateix llit, per una casualitat absurda. Una que podria ser l'inici d'una història romàntica:

_Només ens queden habitacions de dos i totes tenen llits de matrimonis._

Tanmateix no és la primera vegada que els ha passat anant de gira. No és la primera i suposa que no és l'última i tot i que podria resultar xocant —podria haver resultat, almenys, en veure al Yuki enrojolat, com succeeix molt poques vegades— el cert és que el Yuki ha romàs amb el mateix somriure amable que porta quan està al seu costat. Fins i tot ha bromejat amb ell dient que, al cap i a la fi, són com un vell matrimoni i sembla que el destí hi està d'acord.

Ell, com sempre, s'ha unit a la broma, li ha dit que és massa ben plantat perquè pugui estar tranquil en el mateix llit que ell. Com sempre, en el que sembla una de les seves actuacions, assajada fins a l'últim mil·límetre, només ha somrigut com a resposta i l'ha mirat com dient-li que no exagerés.

Però estan al mateix llit i tot i que porten més de cinc anys com a companys de grup, el Momo no aconsegueix calmar-se. Es recorda encara de quan era un fan boig de l'home que està estirat en el seu llit. Es recorda, també, de tot el que ha passat entre ells i tot i que sap que no té motius per estar nerviós, que no hi ha justificació possible, ho està.

No està tan habituat com li agradaria a veure'l dormit al seu costat, vulnerable, exposat a qualsevol cosa i en un rampell poc habitual, sense voler plantejar-se gaire el que està fent, li agafa un floc de cabells platejats. Intentant no despertar-lo, es queda uns segons quiet en aquell gest estrany, ha aixecat el floc de cabells i li ve la temptació de besar-los.

Es reprimeix i es queda només amb aquell floc de cabells entre els dits. Hipnotitzat pel tacte dels seus cabells —quelcom que, tot i la confiança que es tenen, encara no coneix prou— i entra en una mena de bucle en el qual l'única cosa que pot fer és passar una vegada i una altra els dits, com si fossin una mena de pinta. No sap perquè però té por que en el moment en què deixi de tocar-los es trenqui alguna cosa; alhora tem que si es desperta el dany sigui irreparable.

Tot i així desperta. De fet, no estava adormit i no és tan dramàtic com havia pensat:

—Creus que m'hauria de tallar els cabells?

En dir-ho les carícies agradables al seu cabell desapareixen. Com si s'hagués cremat, ha enretirat la mà, ben de pressa. Suposa que no l'imaginava despert i es penedeix d'haver parlat. La seva mà entre els cabells no és quelcom que hagués imaginat i, tanmateix, en haver-la sentit allà, tot i que no entrava dins dels seus plans (i tampoc creu que el Momo ho hagi pensat gaire) només li venen ganes de fer el possible per tornar-la a tenir a prop.

—No! Ni pensar-ho! Ets un _idol_, no pots canviar així com així el teu estil. Què dirien les fans?

—Només les fans? Què diries tu?

Estan jugant al de sempre. Tenen una conversa banal fàcil de seguir, dins els paràmetres als què han acostumat a les fans. Les famoses baralles de matrimoni. Les frases surten gairebé sense esforç i, tanmateix, el Yuki només pot pensar en aquell tacte tan poc habitual.

Potser exagera, al cap i a la fi no és tan poc habitual que el Momo envaeixi el seu espai personal. De fet no només el seu espai personal, la presència del Momo, des d'aquella carta fins a formar part del _Re:vale, _ha anat escalant fins a esdevenir quelcom sense el què no pot imaginar la seva vida.

Aquell gest, tanmateix, la tendresa amb la què ha sentit els seus dits entre els cabells, el fa adonar-se que la intimitat entre els dos encara té racons que no han explorat. No li ha de donar importància. S'ha adonat que el Momo no vol parlar-ne, que l'ha descobert _infraganti, _que prefereix que faci com si res.

I al cap i a la fi és fàcil pensar que, efectivament, no n'hi ha per tant. Però alhora sap que si ignora allò no es tornarà a produir. Només de pensar en dir-li sent una escalfor estranya a les galtes, la mateixa que li va venir quan li va tocar sincerar-se, assegurar-li que el volia amb ell, fins i tot si el món s'acabava.

Pot deixar de ser tan dramàtic? Però pensar en el seu somriure lluny seu, pensar en la possibilitat d'alguna cosa caient-li a sobre i que el fereixi, que l'aparti d'ell per sempre, fa que li vinguin totes les pors oblidades i la necessitat d'assegurar-li que el necessita amb ell.

Pel que sembla, almenys aquesta nit, també li cal sentir aquells dits entre els cabells.

—M'agraden llargs, però Yuki ets atractiu de totes formes.

Per què el nota vergonyós? El Momo? Si sempre li diu qualsevol cosa. Està acostumat a sentir-lo dir-li de tot: que si és tan atractiu, que si és tan amable, que si és l'_idol _perfecte... La majoria de vegades l'ignora perquè tot allò entra dins dels paràmetres de la dinàmica que han establert de cara a les càmeres. És cert que sense saber com, potser per culpa dels _paparazzis,_ potser perquè s'hi han acostumat, les relacions fora i dintre de càmera són semblants. Però encara amb més motiu, no és habitual veure al Momo avergonyit.

—Què et fa vergonya exactament?

—Perdona per haver-te tocat els cabells! Només...

—Momo, portem cinc anys junts, de debò et fa vergonya haver-me tocat els cabells després de tot?

El Momo somriu i fa veure que han recuperat la dinàmica habitual, que només exagerava, que efectivament després de cinc anys no cal fer espectacle d'un gest insignificant. Tanmateix, sap que aquell “junts” només implica com a membres del _Re:vale, _com a companys de feina, com a _idols_; i potser no per primera vegada pensa en si fora d'aquell nom que els uneix són alguna cosa. Si fora d'allò hi hauria alguna explicació possible pel gest que s'ha produït.

Sap que és ridícul. Ell mateix s'adona que la seva història va lligada a aquell grup, que no faria res per canviar-ho tot plegat, que no pot culpar el seu grup preferit, aquell que ha esdevingut “el seu grup”.

Tot i que ja han passat cinc anys encara, a vegades, es pregunta si de debò té dret a incloure's en ell. Si de debò té dret a incloure's en un _nosaltres, _fins i tot si aquest implica el _Re:vale_, amb el Yuki.

—De fet...

Ara és el Yuki el que sembla inesperadament vergonyós. El Momo té ganes de culpar el fet que estiguin compartint un mateix llit per totes aquelles incomoditats en la conversa.

—Digues?

—Doncs que podries seguir... Ja saps?

No entén què vol dir fins que de sobte veu que es refereix als cabells, els que han començat tot allò, i carregat d'una excitació estranya s'atreveix —tot i que el sàpiga ara conscient del que està passant i desitjant-ho— a enredar els dits entre els seus cabells. S'entreté en recórrer amb parsimònia la cabellera.

—Et relaxa?

—Sí. A tu?

—També. És estrany, no? Simplement abans t'he vist adormit... Vaja, pensava que dormies, és evident que no, i m'han vingut ganes de tocar-te els cabells.

—Mmm....

Sembla que ara sí s'està quedant adormit. L'endemà els espera un desplaçament i més feina. No hi ha dies de descans per als _Re:vale,_ però notant aquells dits al seu cap, recorrent llocs que no hagués imaginat que li produirien tanta pau, pensa que val la pena.

No dubta que compondre cançons no li agradi o no valgui la pena però hi ha dies en què la parafernàlia i la superficialitat en la què viuen li fan preguntar-se si realment té sentit continuar amb allò. I potser aquella proximitat sobtada no ho justifica tot però per uns segons, entre la vigília i la somnolència, pot imaginar que sigui el que sigui el que facin, mentre estiguin junts, pot tenir sentit. Són pensaments massa _cursis _pel seu gust, però en aquell estat estrany i amb aquell massatge capil·lar, pot excusar-se de tenir-los perquè té son.

Li fa la sensació que s'adorm mentre els seus dits encara l'exploren. Somriu i pensa que, sigui el que sigui allò que els uneix, si pot seguir descobrint-lo sense cansar-se, pot deixar d'angoixar-se i gaudir-ne.


End file.
